


Незваный

by SarangSatan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarangSatan/pseuds/SarangSatan
Summary: Теперь он знает, каково это, чувствовать то, что рядом с тобой находится единственный предназначенный тебе человек.Написано специально для [NCT FLOWER FEST] #nctflowerfest (https://vk.com/nctfanfiction)Выбранный цветок: 04, Адонис. Символ восхищения на языке цветов.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Незваный

**Author's Note:**

> Адонис используют в изготовлении кардиотонических препаратов, поэтому Чону чувствует на себе симптомы передозировки сердечными гликозоидами, сталкиваясь со своим соулмейтом.

Чону видит его совершенно случайно, ощущая себя так, словно попал в дешёвый фильм, в котором бюджета не хватило на массовку. Чувство, пронизывающее с макушки до кончиков пальцев, разливающееся по телу тёплой, ласковой волной, несравнимое ни с чем, неведомое ему до этого. Теперь он знает, каково это, чувствовать то, что рядом с тобой находится единственный предназначенный тебе человек.

Он не может сдвинуться и замирает, оборачиваясь, видит тёплый взгляд и умирает в нём, рождается заново, летит на небо, а потом его скидывает оттуда вниз. Гнева во взгляде не меньше, чем тепла, и его соулмейт не останавливается, не радуется ему, а отворачивается и уходит, оставляя Чону ни с чем. Только потом из этой странной сцены его выдёргивает Юкхэй, почти буквально, хватая за локоть и бережно потряхивая. Медленно в поле зрения появляются люди, много людей, которые идут вдоль улицы, спешат по своим делам, но Чону нет до них никакого дела. Он чувствует себя совсем оглушённым.

— Ким Чону! — почти кричит Юкхэй, и Чону наконец переводит взгляд на него. — В чём дело, ты чего как вкопанный встал?

— Юкхэй, — в горле комок стоит, Чону растерян, — я понимаю, что звучит на уровне «у меня дома единорог», но я видел своего соулмейта.

Юкхэй всегда казался Чону немного легкомысленным, но тут большие обеспокоенные глаза, смотрящие в душу, пытающиеся спасти его от истерики, кажутся самыми что ни на есть серьёзными. Юкхэй ему верит.

— Ты не успел его заметить?

— Это так странно было, послушай, словно я вижу только его. Я вокруг действительно никого не видел! — Чону хватается за голову. — И это странное чувство, словно ты погружаешься в тёплую воду…

Юкхэй улыбается ему, потому что встретить своего соулмейта — это что-то из фантастики. Как встретиться, когда в мире ещё несколько миллиардов людей? А вдруг соулмейт твой окажется в какой-нибудь Америке. А тут совсем рядом, руку протяни.

— Он, видимо, тебя не заметил, да?

Чону мотает головой.

— Думаю, это невозможно, если он обернулся на меня. Я его точно не задел и не звал по имени, а он обернулся, значит, с ним произошло то же самое. Я уверен, — Чону чувствует, как внутри заворачивается спираль отвращения к себе, потому что всё идёт к вопросу, на который он не знает ответа.

— Так почему он не подошёл к тебе? — задаёт этот вопрос Юкхэй, и Чону мотает головой, ощущая всё давление этого вопроса полностью на своих плечах.

— Я не знаю, Юкхэй.

Вон подходит ближе и прижимает Чону к себе, обнимая, а тот чувствует, как в его груди появляется огромная зияющая дыра.

— Я не знаю.

* * *

Через несколько дней Чону узнаёт, кто именно его соулмейт. Ему об этом докладывает, начиная совсем уж издалека, самый болтливый человек в мире — Донхёк. Если бы Чону не знал Донхёка так хорошо, он бы подумал, что у того стоит какой-то неведомый ему механизм, который может убить своего владельца, если тот хоть на мгновение перестанет трещать обо всём и ни о чём. Донхёк бы не приходил в магазин цветов, в котором работает Чону, не ко всем же знакомым ходить каждый день на работу, но, судя по обеспокоенному взгляду Юкхэя в сторону его сменщика, Донхёк по уши втрескался в Минхёна, и это оказалось что ни на есть взаимно.

— Маааарк, — растягивает Донхёк певуче своим ещё совсем юношеским и звонким голосом, и Чону смеётся с того, как Юкхэя морозит, — а помнишь, что у нас в субботу в конце месяца вечеринка? Мы просто обязаны на неё пойти, я тебе точно это говорю. Джехён отлично постарался, умеет же из ничего конфетку сделать, пригласил какого-то классного диджея из Америки, может, познакомишься с ним, будет о чём поболтать, да и Тэён там будет, он вообще такая душа компании.

— Смотри-ка, ни капли чувства собственности, — ухмыляется на ухо Чону Юкхэй. — Забавный.

— А что за вечеринка, Донхёк? — решает поддержать разговор Чону, расплываясь в тёплой улыбке. Донхёк радостно подхватывает.

— Да это Джехён, давний друг Минхёна, они почти как братья, представь? Он всё это время жил в Америке, а тут приехал с девушкой, да не просто девушкой, а какой-то моделью, или кто она там. И решил остаться. Взял, домик небольшой купил в пригороде, там совсем захолустье, но что человеку с машиной, да и работает он в основном на дому, только девушка всё до агентства и назад, она тут рядом работает, кстати. Удивительно, как он ни разу сюда не заходил.

— Да заходил он, — отмахивается Минхён, прерывая поток мысли Донхёка. — Просто мы столько времени с Чону вместе не работали, естественно, он не видел его.

Чону кивает, обнимая Минхёна совсем как ребёнок.

— Без тебя совсем заскучал на сменах.

— Эй, — доносится со стороны Юкхэя возмущение. — А я тебе кто, бревно, что ли?

Все как-то очень громко смеются, даже не замечая, как звякает входной колокольчик, оповещая о прибытии нового гостя в салон. Со стороны двери веет свежестью осеннего дождя, ещё совсем тёплого, но Чону подносит пальцы к губам, ощущая знакомый приступ удушья, голова идёт кругом, и слова Донхёка слышны ему как через толщу воды. Всё расплывается, кроме прекрасного соулмейта, обладателя тёплых глаз и до покалывания холодного и бездушного взгляда. Чону хватается за стол, чтобы не упасть, а гость говорит с Минхёном, улыбается ему, спрашивает, как у того дела.

— У тебя коллега хорошо себя чувствует? — в чужом голосе слышится тревога. — Что-то он так побледнел, может, давление из-за этих дождей.

Чону чувствует руки Юкхэя на своих плечах. Сейчас он ему как никогда благодарен за поддержку, как и физическую, так и моральную.

— Чону не слишком выносливый, — вздыхает сочувственно Донхёк. — Тут кому угодно дурно станет, когда погода через день дождём поливает.

— Это да, — соглашается гость, а потом поджимает губы. — Чону, верно? Чону, если можно, собери мне небольшой монобукет, не заморачивайся сильно, а я, с твоего позволения, договорю с Минхёном.

Чону надеется, что кивнуть у него выходит, потому что глаза, смотрящие ему в душу, и этот взгляд, он стягивает невидимый узел на шее, давая понять, что никто не должен ничего знать. И пока Ким собирает алые, как кровь, розы, Юкхэй стоит рядом, оставляя троицу закадычных друзей одних.

— Чону, это он? — это скорее не вопрос, а самое что ни на есть утверждение. Руки Чону дрожат, он подрезает у роз стебли, отсекает лишние шипы, кивает.

— Офигеть, — хватается за голову эмоциональный Вон. — Офигеть.

Ким приносит цветы их новому владельцу и пытается отдать так, чтобы случайно не соприкоснуться руками чужих пальцев. Но не выходит, и руку одёргивает даже сам гость, роняя букет на стеклянный прилавок.

— Прошу прощения, задумался, — улыбается он, забирая букет назад в руки. Чону стыдно, он чувствует себя совсем маленьким мальчиком, которого поймали на чём-то грязном и непристойном. Дверной колокольчик оповещает всех о том, что гость ушёл, и мир снова приобретает чёткость, а Ким может вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Ну как он тебе? — спрашивает через исчезающую толщу воды Донхёк. Чону хлопает ресницами, не понимая, о чём он.

— Ты про что?

— Про гостя говорю, дурак, — смеётся Донхёк, — это же Джехён.

* * *

Чону не помнит ни одного дня, в котором он бы пришёл домой и не разревелся. Чон Джехён — его чёртов соулмейт, прекрасный парень из Америки, у которого есть девушка. Девушка, конечно, это не навсегда — утешает себя Чону, но это не успокаивает его. Пару раз он задаётся вопросом, почему всё-таки его соулмейтом не является девушка Джехёна, это же истинное предназначение, а природа не должна быть так жестока к своим созданиям. Но что есть, то есть, и Чону выворачивает наизнанку, он не может спать, он почти не ест, он выглядит как живой труп.

Юкхэй пытается насильно в него засунуть хотя бы ложки еды, и ему это удаётся. Чону жуёт с неохотой, но всё-таки очень благодарен своему другу, который всегда о нём заботится.

— Ты стал похож на скелет, — Юкхэй остаётся на ночь, потому что Чону жалуется, что ему холодно. Его и правда знобит, но Вон видит причину, когда Ким раздевается перед тем, как лечь в кровать: ряды рёбер выпирают и натягивают кожу так, словно вот-вот её разрежут. Выглядит жутко.

Чону устало вздыхает, ложась в объятья друга.

— Хочу умереть.

— Не говори глупости, Чону, — Вон хмурится, но прижимает истощавшее тело. — Так не холодно?

— Так хорошо, — Чону улыбается, выключая свет на тумбочке у кровати. — Было бы здорово, если бы ты, найдя своего соулмейта, не испытывал то же, что и я.

— Расслабься, пожалуйста, тебе бы поспать, — Юкхэй говорит это таким приятным басом, что Чону на секунду кажется, что мир снова плывёт, как и при встрече с Джехёном. Только тревожного чувства нет. И тепло. Потому что Вон тёплый, как большая грелка.

— А когда у него вечеринка? — внезапно спрашивает Ким, и Юкхэй отрывается, чтобы посмотреть на календарь на смартфоне. Какое-то время он хмурится, решая соврать Чону, но тот нутром чует мотивы друга, поэтому в итоге слышит верную информацию.

— Завтра.

— Я пойду.

— Я не одобряю, — честно отвечает Юкхэй. — Тебе бы не связываться с ним лишний раз. Соулмейт соулмейтом, но он тебя изведёт, я переживаю за тебя.

Наступает молчание, заполняющее комнату Чону, словно оно вливается вместе с холодным воздухом с окна. Чону замирает в руках Вона, задумывается над его словами, но заранее знает, что ничего не может (или не хочет) менять. Он бы отдал всё, чтобы человек, предначертанный ему судьбой, оглянулся на его зов, взял Чону за руку, показал ему, что можно снова радоваться жизни, улыбаться солнцу и смеяться дождю. Прямо как до встречи с ним.

— Ты так всегда заботишься обо мне, — Чону прячет глаза за ресницами, — почему ты так добр ко мне? Я ведь совсем ничего не могу дать тебе взамен.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — отвечает Юкхэй, и Чону не удерживается, чтобы не вздохнуть. Юкхэево «я люблю тебя» сродни признанию в самой тёплой и крепкой дружбе, что-то близкое к «я твой ангел-хранитель». Об этом знают все вокруг, даже сам Чону, но иногда он начинает сомневаться, а правильно ли он изначально воспринял эти слова. Может, следует проверить правильность своих догадок?

— Почему тогда ты никогда меня не целовал? — Чону словно щупает в темноте землю ногами, зная, что впереди обрыв. Про себя смеётся, что щупает, чтобы наверняка упасть в пропасть.

Юкхэй теряется, хмурится, но старается улыбнуться, хотя Чону всё видит.

— Ты чего это? Ты ж вроде не пил ничего, или тебя истощение довело до помутнения рассудка?

— Юкхэй. Я не пойду никуда завтра, если ты меня поцелуешь.

Юкхэй испуганно смотрит на Чону, пытаясь переварить сказанное ему сейчас, или решает внутри себя, как ему поступить. Ким видит это нескончаемое количество сомнения в чужом лице, которое длится на самом деле несколько секунд, не больше. Но потом его друг возвращает себя в привычное для себя состояние, чуть улыбаясь.

— Прости, Чону, ты очень устал. Давай будем спать.

Чону прижимается ближе к Вону, ощущая чужие огромные ладони на своей спине, горячие и влажные, и шепчет одними губами «прости», чтобы даже сам он не услышал эту просьбу. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он решает, что поступит смелее, чем его друг, подойдёт к Джехёну завтра, и признается. Они — соулмейты, они же предназначены друг другу, разве не так?

* * *

В руках букет полевых цветов, жёлтых, как солнце, непритязательных, но имеющих особое значение для Чону. Адонисы его любимые, только из-за него одного в своё время их магазин закупил эти цветы, и они стали неплохо расходиться в смены Чону. Он мог рассказать о них всё, он всегда думал, что если ему в жизни доведётся встретить своего соулмейта, то он подарит ему букет этих цветов.

Вот он стоит, вот мир вокруг него плывёт прозрачным океаном, вот Джехён спускается со сцены, целуя напоследок свою девушку, подмигивает Джонни, который делает громче, и встаёт прямо перед ним. Перед Ким Чону.

— Я не гей.

— Это цветы восхищения, — оправдывается Чону, но про себя почти ревёт, что он вообще-то тоже не гей.

— Красивые, — Чон улыбается еле заметно, — я люблю жёлтые цветы,

Чону расплывается в своей детской улыбке, невероятной, солнечной, и Джехён берёт его за руку, уводя наружу, вытаскивая из океана лиц, кажущихся Киму знакомыми, но такими мутными.

— Садись.

Дождь льёт сплошным потоком, и Чону его почти не чувствует, ему жарко, ему душно, ему надо дышать, а дышать не выходит. Перед ним открывается дверь машины, он только успевает неуверенно посмотреть на Джехёна, приглашающего внутрь и ждущего.

— Всё в порядке, садись.

Ким ныряет в тепло машины, полное аромата кожи и Джехёна, и дышать становится ещё труднее. Джехён садится с другой стороны, закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Чону. Во взгляде только невероятное количество уверенности, но мелькает там и ненависть, и Ким понимает, что к нему.

Сознание обрывается, словно только что он наконец нащупал край земли и рванул в пропасть. Чужие губы ложатся на его собственные, и Чону чувствует, как по его щекам текут слёзы, как он зол на себя, что так поздно встретил своего соулмейта, и что жизнь тяжело повернуть в другую сторону. Уже — невозможно. Поцелуй снимает эти оковы с шеи, голова не болит и Чону может вдохнуть как и раньше, как до встречи с Джехёном. Мир всё ещё плывёт, но не так сильно.

А потом он отрывается от мягких губ Джехёна и понимает, что он не плакал. Плачет только Джехён, который сейчас заводит машину.

— С твоего позволения, немного прокатимся по окрестностям? — Он подмигивает Чону. Тот коротко кивает, осознавая, что только что был с Чоном одним целым.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь как я? — неуверенно спрашивает Чону у Джехёна. Тот кивает, даже не узнавая, а как же чувствует тот. Видимо, знает, понимает.

— Ты пришёл так поздно, — Джехён поджимает губы, следя за дорогой. Чону больно от этих слов, это пронзает его сердце. Словно он был виноват, что долгое время они с Джехёном находились по разные стороны земного шара.

— Мне так жаль, Джехён.

Джехён кивает, соглашаясь.

— Сильно ты похудел за эти недели, — Чону чувствует эту неловкость, эту неуверенность в желании продолжать разговор. — Я клянусь, я думал, что я скажу Джессике, что я встретил тебя. Это моя девушка. Я так плохо себя чувствовал, я думал, что если ты не придёшь, я точно помру от недостатка сна и еды.

Чону про себя удивляется, что плохо было не только ему. Всё это время думал, что Джехёну дела до него нет. Только Юкхэю.

— А потом она пришла и сказала, что на седьмой неделе беременности.

Джехён шумно сглатывает, а Чону чувствует себя пустым. Не знает, что сказать, что думать, что делать. Ненужный атавизм. Снова становится душно. Невидимый ошейник затягивается всё туже и туже.

— Мне жаль.

— Я знаю, — Джехён не отрывает взгляда от дороги, а Чону — от него. Не может налюбоваться, но понимает, что это всё в последний раз. Он обязан оставить Джехёна. Он должен прийти к Юкхэю и извиниться перед ним, потому что теперь он понимает, почему тот никогда не признавался: ты делаешь больно человеку, которого любишь, который, скорее всего, не готов делить эту любовь с тобой.

И теперь Чону думает, что он виноват не столько перед Джехёном, который ворвался в его жизнь, и в чью жизнь ворвался он, сколько перед своим другом, который всё это время перекраивал себя и перекроил наконец так, как нужно было ему, Чону. Не любимый, а друг.

— Чего ты хочешь больше всего прямо сейчас?

— Умереть, — глотая слёзы, полные сожаления, шепчет Чону. — Я не знаю, как дальше жить без тебя. Я задыхаюсь.

— Я тоже не могу дышать, — честно отвечает Джехён. — Но я точно могу сказать чего хочу я. Я хочу начать всё сначала.

Он вжимает педаль газа в пол, и машина несётся навстречу дождю так, словно была создана для этого момента. Чону пристёгивается, думая о том, что не хочет, чтобы его собирали по кусочкам. На клочке бумаги пишет простое «Юкхэю» и вкладывает в букет адонисов, жёлтых, как солнце, которые изначально отдавал Джехёну.

Потому что адонисы — это восхищение. Восхищение силой духа человека, который смог перешить себя ради чужого счастья.


End file.
